Stargate 1980's: A New Friendship
by HufflepuffBadger1978
Summary: Summer 1981: Young Samantha Carter befriends Jolinar of Malkshur in a way much closer then she could've ever imagined. Official prequel to alternate reality series in which the Stargate Program started off in the 1980's.
Title: Stargate 1980's - A New Friendship

Author: Joshua-Sinclair

Category: Adventure, Family, Friendship

Characters: Samantha "Sam" Carter, Jolinar of Malkshur, Rosha, Jacob Carter, Elizabeth Carter, Mark Carter, others

Rating: T

Disclaimers: MGM Studios owns Stargate SG-1. Stargate 1980's plotline is owned by me. References to "Early Beginnings" and "Undercover: the Life of a Tok'ra Operative" are owned by Roeskva.

Summary: Young Samantha Carter befriends Jolinar of Malkshur in a way much closer then she could've ever imagined.

Warning: minor character death

Notes: * denotes host/symbiote internal communication

Spoilers: Alternate reality in which the Stargate Program started off in the 1980's.

* * *

1\. Chance Meeting

* * *

 _Colorado Springs, Colorado, USA, Earth - June 1981_

It was a quiet late evening in Colorado Springs. The sun had recently set and the stars were beginning to appear in the sky. 12-year-old Samantha Carter, daughter of Jacob and Elizabeth Carter, was looking into the sky with her telescope from her backyard treehouse. She had a very strong interest in astronomy and desired to become an astronaut when she grew up. She even had a collection of Major Matt Mason action figures one of which was standing right next to her telescope. She glanced away from the telescope for a moment to jot down one of the constellations in her notebook. She then looked into the telescope again to get a fix on another constellation. After a few seconds, she pulled away and looked into the night sky with a puzzled look on her face.

As she continued to study the night sky, she something that appeared to be a falling star. Sam closed her eyes and silently made a wish. She then opened her eyes again and noticed that the falling star wasn't only still there, it was also getting larger. Sam looked into her telescope again and focused on the object. It quickly became clear that this object had entered Earth's atmosphere evident by the appearance of becoming a fireball in the night sky and that it was very likely going to make landfall. The object was soon close enough that she could observe it without the aid of her telescope. She watched in wonder as the object impacted in the woods nearby. She thought for a few moments, deciding what she should do. She thought about waking up her family to tell them what she saw, but she knew that they had just gone to bed. So she decided that she would go check it out herself. She placed her Major Matt Mason action figure in her backpack, climbed down from the treehouse, and got her bicycle.

After exiting the backyard, she got onto her bicycle and rode down the street until reaching a nearby path which went into the woods in the general direction of the impact. After riding along the path for nearly a half hour, she reached a point where it was obvious that the object landed just over the nearby tree-covered hill away from the path. She got off her bike and walked it up the hill through the trees. It was strangely quiet in the woods around her. She believed it was likely that any animals that were in the area were likely scared away by the impact. She was brought out of her thoughts when she reached the top of the hill and was looking down at the spot where the object had landed.

What Samantha saw took her by complete surprise. The object appeared to be a spacecraft, likely of alien design. She could tell by looking at it that the ship had sustained heavy damage when it had crashed. She briefly thought about running home as quickly as possible and telling her father about a possible alien invasion. Sam just shook her head and giggled slightly, knowing that it was highly unlikely her father would believe her and tell her that she was just imagining things. Also since the spacecraft had obviously crash-landed, it was possible that someone or something in the ship was hurt very badly or worse.

Sam took a deep breath and exhaled before making her way to the spacecraft. She noticed how the ship was vaguely pyramid-shaped which she found very intriguing. Eventually she was standing right next to the spacecraft. After inspecting the side of the hull briefly, she noticed that there was an opening with smoke coming out. She carefully walked into the ship, covering her mouth with her shirt to avoid inhaling too much smoke. She looked around the ship with a look of amazement on her face. There was writing all over the bulkhead which seemed reminiscent to Egyptian hieroglyphs. It was clear to her that these aliens may very well have played some sort of role in Ancient Egypt thousands of years ago. There was very little doubt that Samantha Carter's discovery would shake the very foundation of world history. She also noticed that there appeared to be no fire within the spacecraft; she deduced that some sort of fire suppression system activated automatically and that the smoke would clear eventually.

Sam was brought out of her thoughts again when she heard what sounded like coughing. She looked around for a moment and noticed the sound was coming from what appeared to be the ship's control station. She walked around the control station and gasped upon seeing a young woman lying on the floor. Sam was amazed at how human this alien appeared to be. She appeared to be in her mid-20's and was wearing an odd outfit with various shades of tan. She had fair skin, sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes. At the moment though, it was obvious that this alien woman was very badly hurt and in desperate need of help. The woman looked up and noticed Sam kneeing beside her.

Sam placed her hand on the woman's cheek as she said, "Don't be frightened, I'm here to help."

The young girl was completely surprised when the woman's eyes glowed momentarily. "Where am I, child?" asked the woman in a deep and echoing voice which Sam took as yet another indicator that this person was definitely not human.

After a few moments, Sam finally answered. "You are on the planet Earth. Your ship crashed near my house and I came over to see what happened."

The alien woman nodded and then coughed in pain. Sam took off her backpack, pulled out a bottle of water, and offered it to her. The woman accepted the girl's offer and took a sip of the water.

"Thank you," said the alien woman, oddly this time in a normal human-sounding voice.

"You're welcome," said Sam. She thought for a moment, then added, "My name is Samantha Carter but most people call me Sam. What's your name?"

The alien woman adjusted her position slightly in an effort to get a little more comfortable as she weakly replied, "Rosha."

"Rosha? That's a very beautiful name," said Sam with a slight smile on her face.

Rosha smiled briefly however since she was in great pain, that didn't last. Sam could tell that Rosha's condition was very bad and that unless she got medical attention, she wouldn't last much longer.

"I have to get you to a doctor," said Sam with a look of concern on her face.

Rosha just shook her head as she replied, "No, I can't..."

"But you don't get help, you might die."

Rosha closed her eyes as she said, "There's nothing any human doctor can do to save me. My injuries are just too severe."

"No! There's got to be another way," said Sam with tears in her eyes.

Rosha looked sadly at the young girl who seemed desperate to help her. She glanced over at Sam's backpack that was on the floor and noticed one of her Major Matt Mason action figures though she had no clue what it really was.

"What kind of statue is that?" asked Rosha with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Statue? Oh you mean this," said Sam as she took her Major Matt Mason action figure from her backpack and showed it to Rosha. "It's one of my Major Matt Mason dolls."

Rosha smiled slightly as she said, "A children's toy?"

"Yes it is," said Sam as she offered Rosha the action figure.

Rosha took the toy and looked it over for a moment. "This is a very intriguing children's toy. I assume this figure is wearing some sort of atmospheric containment garment?"

Sam giggled slightly as she replied, "A spacesuit? Yes as a matter of fact he is. Major Matt Mason is an astronaut who works on the Moon. And when I grow up, I'm going to be an astronaut too."

Rosha handed Sam back her toy as she said, "I hope that one day, you're able to live your dream."

Sam looked at Rosha and saw that she was getting weaker. "Here, have some more," said Sam as she offered her the water bottle again.

Rosha slowly took the water bottle and took a sip, then coughed as she replied, "I'm sorry, Samantha. I...can't hold on much longer."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing while you die. Please, tell me what I could do to help you," pleaded Sam.

Rosha's eyes glowed again and she spoke in the same deep and echoing voice as before, "You have very admirable qualities, Samantha Carter."

Sam just looked at Rosha for a moment before she finally said something, "Why did your voice change like that, Rosha?"

Rosha smiled slightly as she replied, "Rosha is the name of my host. I am Jolinar of Malkshur."

Sam blinked a couple times and just looked at Rosha...or Jolinar with an astonished look on her face. "What? How is this possible?"

Jolinar explained as Sam listened, "I belong to a race of symbiotic lifeforms called the Tok'ra. We are capable of blending with human hosts and co-existing with them in harmony."

"Holy Hannah!" exclaimed Sam with a very intrigued look on her face.

Jolinar closed her eyes, indicating that she was concentrating on something. "It is taking all my strength just to keep Rosha alive but I fear that it is a losing battle. It's only a matter of time."

"And what happens when she dies?" asked Sam with a tone of concern in her voice.

"Then Jolinar will die with me," said Rosha sadly.

"I just wish there was something I could do to help."

"There is something you could do, Samantha," said Rosha which immediately got Sam's attention.

"What is it? Tell me how I can save you," said Sam anxiously.

Rosha looked at Sam with a very hopeful expression as she said, "Please...take Jolinar...become her host so that she can live."

Sam's eyes widened as Rosha's words sank in. She was just speechless for several moments. Until tonight, she never even knew that aliens existed let alone symbiotic beings capable of co-existing in one body. She felt a mixture of both apprehension and curiosity at what Rosha was requesting. However the more she thought about it, the more she realized it was the right thing to do. She hadn't really known Jolinar that long however from what she could tell, she seemed to be a very good person. She still had some doubt about blending with a symbiotic alien though both her determination to save at least one of her new friends as well as her curiosity eventually won out.

"Would I still be me?" asked Sam wanting to eliminate any lingering doubt.

Rosha smiled and nodded weakly as she replied, "Of course. The Tok'ra do not suppress their hosts."

Sam closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she thought about what Rosha said. After a few moments, Sam made up her mind and decided she would go through with the blending.

"I'll do it, Rosha," said Sam with a nervous expression on her face.

Rosha smiled as she whispered, "Thank you, Samantha Carter."

"So...how do I become Jolinar's host?" asked Sam, still nervous but determined.

"Open your mouth and lean in as though you are about to kiss me."

Sam was caught off guard by Rosha's instructions, but did so anyways since she wanted to do whatever it took to save Jolinar. As Sam's lips were mere inches from Rosha's, she felt something move into her mouth. A split second later, she felt a gagging sensation followed by a sharp prick in the back of her throat. She involuntarily fell back onto the floor as the remainder of the serpentine alien moved over her lips and into her. Samantha's eyes suddenly glowed as Jolinar made the connection. Sam lied on the floor dazed for several moments. She then felt herself stand up involuntarily due to Jolinar being in control. Jolinar kneeled down next to Rosha who was now dead and placed her hand on her cheek. Sam immediately felt a deep sadness from both herself and Jolinar. After a few moments of caressing her hair, Jolinar closed Rosha's eyes and removed the necklace she was wearing. She then took what appeared to be some sort of weapon that remotely resembled a coiled serpent from the holster on Rosha's belt.

"Farewell my beloved Rosha. I will never forget you," said Jolinar in flanged version of Sam's voice.

Jolinar aimed the weapon and activated it, which had the effect of making it appear that the coiled serpent "uncoiled" which startled Samantha slightly. She fired three electrical-looking beams which disintegrated Rosha's body. Samantha was quite astonished at what just happened and didn't know how to react. Jolinar sensed Samantha's apprehension and introduced calming chemicals into her body before returning control back to her new host.

*Don't be afraid, Samantha.*

Sam looked around confused as she said, "Who said that? Where are you?"

*It's me, Jolinar.*

"Jolinar? How are you speaking to me?"

*We are now able to communicate with one another internally. Both of us are so you no longer need to speak aloud when communicating with me."

Samantha just stood there for several moments in astonishment before she finally replied internally. *Holy Hannah! This is just so unreal.*

Jolinar chuckled as she said, *On behalf of myself and all Tok'ra, I thank you Samantha Carter for volunteering to be my host.*

*You're welcome Jolinar,* said Sam before turning to the spot where Rosha was lying moments ago with a sad expression on her face. *I only wish I could've saved Rosha too. I can tell her death deeply affects you.*

Jolinar sighed sadly as she said, *Indeed. Rosha will be mourned for a very long time. It is regrettable we only had a little over 100 years together.*

*Wait a minute. Are you saying that Rosha has been your host for 100 years? She couldn't have been more then 30 years old.*

*Ah yes. One of the benefits of becoming host to a Tok'ra symbiote is much better health and a longer lifespan.*

*Wow, that's a lot to take in,* said Sam as she thought for a moment. *So what now?*

*Now that the transference is complete, it is important that we undergo a full blending as soon as possible.*

*Blending? But I thought we already were blended.*

*We have blended at least partially. However a full blending takes more time.*

Sam nodded as she asked, *Tell me what we need to do.*

*It will take several hours to complete the blending. In order for the blending to proceed smoothly, it is recommended that you remain sleep during the process.*

*What if mom or dad wake up and find out I am missing?*

Jolinar thought for a moment, then replied, *We could return to your home and sleep there during the process of the blending.*

*Good idea! But...what about your ship? Someone is bound to see it.*

*Already on it,* said Jolinar as she assumed control and began to work on the ship's control station. Moments later, a humming sound was heard and Jolinar smiled as she turned control back over to Sam.

Sam walked over to her backpack and picked it up. After placing her Major Matt Mason action figure into her backpack, she looked over the strange looking ray gun that Jolinar used a little bit ago.

*It's a called a "zat'ni'katel",* said Jolinar.

*What? Oh you mean this ray gun of yours,* said Sam as she thought for a moment. *Jolinar, why did you use this to disintegrate Rosha like that?*

*When a Tok'ra loses his or her life, it is customary to vaporize the body in the unstable vortex from an activating Chappa'ai.*

*Chappa'ai? What is a Chappa'ai*

*It is a ring-shaped device capable of creating a stable wormhole for near-instantaneous travel between different worlds,* answered Jolinar as she showed Sam a mental image of the device in question and what it is like to travel through it.

*Holy Hannah! That certainly beats taking the bus,* said Sam as she showed Jolinar a mental image of a bus.

*It is very doubtful such a crude vehicle would even make it off the ground let alone travel to other worlds,* said Jolinar in a very matter-of-fact tone.

Sam laughed in response to Jolinar's remark. Once she calmed down, she placed the zat'ni'katel in her backpack and looked around for anything else she might need. Jolinar directed Sam to a small box that was sitting next to the control station. She opened it and looked inside. There were two odd-looking devices, one of which looked like some sort of metallic glove. Sam picked up the metallic glove-like device and looked it over momentarily before trying it on. At first the device was too large for her hand though that changed quickly when it automatically adjusted itself to fit perfectly. After concentrating for a moment, the red gem nestled in the palm of the strange device began to glow brightly. Needless to say Sam was very impressed. She heard Jolinar refer to the device as *Kara kesh*. She removed the device and placed it in her backpack. She looked over the second device which appeared to be a large crystal that she could fit over her hand. Jolinar informed her that was a healing device which Sam felt could prove very useful. Once she place the healing device in her backpack, she zipped it up and put it on. She then exited the spacecraft and turned around only to see that there was nothing there.

Sam just stood there totally surprised as she said aloud, "What? How?"

*This particular Tel'tak is one of few to have been upgraded with a cloaking system.*

*Wow! Did you get the cloaking device from the Romulans?* asked Sam inwardly with a grin on her face.

Jolinar was initially confused by Sam's statement until she explained it to her. Jolinar laughed slightly as she replied, *Not quite. While these 'Romulans' seem to have a few qualities in common with the System Lord Cronus, the one I...acquired my cargo ship from was Nirrti.*

Sam nodded as she picked up her bicycle and started to walk it up the hill. *So what did you want to do tomorrow?*

Jolinar thought for a moment, then said, *Given the rough landing my cargo ship endured, it would be best if we returned tomorrow to make sure no additional systems have failed. I also want to conduct repairs as well.*

*Well it's a good thing school's out for the summer then.*

Eventually, Sam had reached the path she rode down earlier and climbed aboard her bicycle.

*Uh...Samantha?* asked Jolinar with a worried expression.

"Yes..." *Oops. I mean yes Jolinar?*

*Is this vehicle of yours...umm...safe?* said Jolinar in a tone of obvious nervousness.

Sam giggled as she replied, *Of course. Don't worry, I haven't fallen off in many years. By the way, call me Sam.*

With that, Sam started to ride her bicycle down the path as she looked forward to fully blending with her newfound friend once she got home. Samantha Carter knew that from this moment on, her life was going to be very different.


End file.
